


Who cares? Let's have fun! (Bertolt Hoover x Reader Modern AU)

by MissAmerica666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Badass, Coffee Shops, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmerica666/pseuds/MissAmerica666
Summary: Y/N is with her friend and roommate, Reiner, who introduces her to his gentle giant friend, Bertholdt, who moves in with them. Bertholdt is absolutely scared of almost all girls and tends to have nervous breakdowns from time to time. After Reiner has to go to the hospital to visit Marco and help Jean. Y/N is left alone with Bertholdt, who also has a HUGE crush on her. How will things go? Will he say something? Or will he break down again?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Y/N!" Reiner greets me as he enters our apartment. 

"Hoiya!" I grin as I edit my video from earlier. 

"Please tell me you didn't put me in one of your videos again" he chuckles a bit as he sits next to me and does the causal "gonna stretch my arm" thing and rests his arm around my shoulders.

I roll my eyes, "nah. But I'm going to edit something in towards the end to for those who wanna stick around.. hehehe" 

He sighs, "why do you do this to me?" 

"Because why not?" I look up at him, "and you aren't stopping me soooooo...." 

He chuckles and smirks, "the only reason I don't stop ya is because you are too cute" 

I feel my cheeks heat up a bit and I look down "shut up" 

He laughs "now I have a favor to ask, it is for one of my good friends from diapers, Bertholdt, he was just fired from his work, which was shut down, and he has no way to pay the bills. So I was wanting to know if he could move in with us, even if it was just temporary."

"Of course! He can stay as long as he'd like! When is he coming?" I ask smiling. 

He smiles at my enthusiasm, "I have to let him know that you are okay with him coming. He will probably be coming in a day or two. But before then, I should probably introduce you guys, hmm?" 

"Yeah! Coffee? What's he like?" 

"Coffee sounds good, I'm sure he would be up for it. And by the way, he gets really nervous, especially around girls. So, go easy on him, 'kay?" Reiner explains

"Okay. Anything else I should know? Is he afraid of cameras?" I smile "if he isn't I might make a 'Welcome to the crazy family' video" 

He laughs, "he would be confused, but he might just be more nervous due to it probably going online." 

"Oh. Okay then, I will leave my camera here" I think for a second "does he know about my job?" 

"No, at least I don't think so. We will have to see." He chuckles "might wanna bring a pen, your fans are everywhere!" 

"Oh jeez" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt meets up with Reiner and Y/N for coffee. What will happen?

"Why don't you like coffee?" Reiner asks as we wait for Bertholdt.

"Its too bitter! And makes you stay short!" I laugh and take a sip of my hot chocolate

"Next time you are getting coffee!" He retorts

"I shall not!" I giggle

"Yes you shall!" 

I notice a giant person coming towards us. 

"Hey Reiner, and Y/N..? Y-Y/N right?" I'm guessing this is Bertholdt. 

"Haha, yep, you got it right. You're Bertholdt, right?" I say cheerfully

"Y-yeah" 

"Y/N here doesn't like coffee! Can you believe that?" Reiner exclaims and he pushes his drink towards me "try it!" 

"Nah" 

"Ya! Or Imma make you!" Reiner smirks 

"Don't make me bust out the camera!" I threaten "I have subs on my side!" 

"As in sandwiches?" Bertholdt asks quietly causing me to laugh "no, not sandwiches, although I wouldn't be against that." I laugh, "I'm a YouTuber" 

"R-Really?" He asks surprised 

"Yeah." I smirk at Reiner and mouth 'I win' 

He grumbles "it's not always the best thing.." 

Bertholdt looks as him "what do you mean?" 

I smirk as I put on my mask and bust out the camera, "Prank wars"

"Hello Everybody! This is Clockwork here with the fabulous Reiner McPooBear! AND the newest addition to the family, the amazing Bertholdt!" I grin and show them on camera. 

Reiner rolls his eyes but Bertholdt's reaction is priceless

"Wait you're THE Clockwork?!" Bertholdt exclaims 

"Yep" I grin although my mouth is hidden from view due to my leather steampunk styled mouth mask. 

 


	3. What do you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner and Y/N are back home and Reiner asks Y/N what she thinks.

Reiner and I both come into our rather large apartment and crash on to the couch. 

"So, what do you think of him?"

"He is adorable! Can we keep him?" I laugh and I lay on his chest. We are just close friends, although we act like a couple sometimes, but in reality nothing is going on between us. 

Reiner chuckles, "haha okay. I didn't expect you to like him this much, honestly" 

"Oh jeez" I giggle, "you know me! I love almost everyone!" 

"Almost" 

We laugh thinking about how I beat up Oruo because he just really got on my nerves. 

"What do you want to do now?" I ask while looking up at him

"Netflix?" He asks, remote in hand. 

"Sure!" 

He soon puts on (your favourite movie) and we lay there in silence for the remainder of it. Until his phone rings..


	4. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner gets a call. But from who?

"Hello...?" Reiners deep voice answers the phone as I look up at him, suddenly he went from confused to sad and almost scared, "Yeah, I'll come. Where at?" "Ok, I will see you then." "Yeah. Bye" he hangs up and looks at me in sorrow. 

"It was Jean, Marco was in the wrong place at the wrong time and is in critical condition.." 

"Holy shit. Do you think he is going to be okay?" I ask with tears threatening to fall in worry of our friend as I sit up. 

"He might pull through. Who knows what fate has in mind..." he says and he hugs me tightly. I hug him back and bury my face in his muscular chest, trying to seek any comfort to hopefully calm down my nerves. It is almost as if part of me died; I have known Marco since I was about 5... that's a bit over 14 years, going onto 15. 

"Jean said that it is probably best that you don't see Marco as of right now, the condition he is in now is hard to even imagine. I'm sorry" 

"it's okay. When are you leaving?" I ask while looking up at him, teary-eyed. 

"after I know you're going to be okay" he brushes some hair out of my face "I don't want to leave you alone in a state like this, I don't want to have to explain another hole in the wall.." 

I giggle at that last part causing him to smile a bit "there's the Y/N I know and love" 

I blush and playfully punch him arm "oh, stop it!" 

he gives a reassuring smile, "so I take it that you are okay now?"

I nod my head and get up "just promise that if anything goes wrong that you'll let me know so I can be with him, okay?" 

Reiner pats my head reassuringly "of course, princess" he heads into his room to pack a bag. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Reiner leaves the apartment is very lonely so I put on my mask and pull out the camera and start a live stream and a poll

"HEY GUYS! Clockwork home here and we are doing a poll!" I wait a couple minutes for people to arrive

"So the reason for the poll is because the apartment is lonely as fuck right now and I want a damn pet!" I start to explain why "Reiner left due to Marco- our dear Freckled Jesus- getting in an accident. I will try to keep y'all posted on that..." 

"But... anyways! No one in the apartment is allergic to any kind of animal so let's get the poll started!" 

I look at the comments and my eyes go wide "hi Bertholdt!" I grin and wave at the camera after reading his "hello!" 

Suddenly the power goes out and everything turns off and it cancels the stream and possibly the poll. 

Shit


	6. Sleepover...? I guess

After the power goes out, I take out my phone and go to my twitter 

* * *

 

 **Clockwork**   _@realclockwork_

 

> **Hey guys! I'm sorry about disappearing! the power went out! at least my phone works... and it is almost dead. shit! bye!**

* * *

 

I make the post and decide to text Bertholdt to see if I could stay with him until they fix the power. 

* * *

 

**Hey Bertholdt! I'm not sure if you saw my post or not, but could I possibly stay at your place until they get the power back on? Movie night maybe?**

**Y-Yeah! I saw. My address is: #### Marley st. Room 845**

**Okie! thanks! I will be right over! :)**

 

* * *

 

I pack my things into my backpack, get on my motorcycle, then drive in the direction of Bert's house. My hair whips behind me as I fly down the street. I take a left and find the large apartment building. I pull up into one of the vacant parking spots and go inside, the building is much like a hotel, I go up the stairs to where the 800's are and walk down the hallway and soon take a left and find his door. 

I knock and wait patiently, I hear a crash and a yelp and heavy footsteps bounding towards the door. The door whips open and I see a very sweaty and nervous Berthold "Y/N!" 

"Hey, Bert! are you okay? I heard a crash"  

he nervously rubs the back of his neck and avoids eye contact "yeah.. heh... I tripped over a shoe" 

I giggle "I swear you are like my twin!" 

he chuckles and lets me in and we settle in the living room "s-so what do you wanna watch?" 

"I dunno. What's your favourite?" I smile at him 

"well..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, what do you think Bert's favourite movie is?


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, I do like Hacksaw Ridge.." 

"Hell yeah! Let's watch it!" I grin and he blushes a little 

He puts in the movie and we sit down on the couch with some popcorn he made on my way here after turning off the lights. 

The movie starts and I'm already absorbed by the story. I take a glance at Bertholdt and see that he is also focused on it and is sweating bullets. 

I lay my head on his shoulder and continue to watch the movie. 

-Bertholdt's POV- 

I can't help but sweat and get flustered easily. Especially around Y/N.. she is beautiful and I don't want to mess up and ruin our friendship. Although she is a celebrity she tries her best to live the life of a normal person and I love that about her. She doesn't let her fame consume her. 

I smile and wrap my arm around her and turn my attention back to the movie as the main character goes to boot camp.

I've already seen this movie many times but I know that she has been wanting to see it for awhile but never had the chance.

I hear her laugh at the drill sergeant yells some rather funny insults and I can't help but join her.


	8. Chapter 8

I ended up falling asleep during the movie. I really hope Y/N didn't notice. 

I open my eyes and realize I'm laying down with Y/N on top of my sleeping and has a blanket over the both of us. Then I can help but notice that I'm holding her like my life depends on it as the menu screen from the movie continues to play. 

I immediately start sweating and feel my face heat up. How did we get like this? Is this a dream? What if the landlord comes in today? What day is it? He does come! 

I look at the clock at see it is 0900 and the landlord comes at 1000. I can just enjoy this for a bit longer.. hopefully she doesn't wake up yet.

I hold her close as she snuggles into my chest. 

"Bert.." her sleepy angelic voice rings and my heart is practically running out of my chest, "what time is it..?" 

"I-Its about 0905" I stutter and kick myself for it. 

"Hmm... okay.." she yawns "oh yeah.. aren't you moving in today?" 

I smile, "Yeah.." 

"Yay.." she yawns again 

"Just go back to sleep"


End file.
